Someone Who Loves You
by Hope is an inspiration
Summary: A Damon/OC. I just thought Damon needed someone he could love who would love him back. Oh, and a little Stelena. Read and Review! Happens between Daddy Issues and Crying Wolf...Please Read and Review!
1. Remember?

**Someone Who Loves You**

My OC and Damon Salvatore and some Stelena too. I just thought Damon needed someone to love him. Takes place sometime before Katherine gets out of the tomb and Elijah dies. So sometime between Daddy Issues and Crying Wolf (just pretend their was time between the two episodes).

_ My eyes blinked open, and I found myself alone, somewhere in the dark. My mind was in a cloud and nothing was clear. I felt as if I'd been in a pool of unconsciousness for too long, and suddenly nothing made sense. I had no recollection of where I was, or even who I was. The forms I eventually noticed were surrounding me were trees, but they were unfamiliar and dark. I cried out in fear_.

A small voice caused Stefan Salvatore to jerk awake in alarm. His girlfriend, Elena Gilbert, feeling his sudden movement from were she was curled up next to him, stirred and then opened here eyes, "Stefan?" She questioned her voice thick with sleep.

"Its okay, Elena. It's nothing, I think." He laid himself down from where he had been startled into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around Elena. "Everything's okay," He murmured reassuringly, closing his eyes.

Anther cry sounded a second later, this time causing them both to jump up, "Did you hear that?" Elena asked, alarmed, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Yes," Stefan said. He got out of the bed and walked over to his open attic window, peering out into the darkness. By the time he heard the third cry, he was positive. "There's someone out there."

Elena jumped out of bed, "Their in trouble. Come on, Stefan, we have to go out there."

"No," He said disapprovingly, "I have to, you need to stay here."

"If there's someone here, Stefan, you'd bee leaving me unprotected, at least if I go with you-"

"Fine, climb on." He said, lifting her so she was riding piggyback style on his back. He hopped down from his window and let her down, "Okay, let's go,"

They walked into the darkness.

_Droplets of water started pouring from the skies, hitting my body bitterly, sending chills up my spine. I couldn't see anything but black and the shadows of trees, couldn't feel anything but wind and rain, leaving a trail of Goosebumps on my skin. I wrapped my arms around me, knowing that I'd heard that that was the best way to preserve body heat. What body heat, my body seemed to only know cold, only have ever felt the chill of darkness._

_I shivered, my cries fading slowly into whimpers and then to whispers. My mouth caught the rain, the moisture causing my dry throat to painfully lust for more, my mouth to feel like moistened cotton. I laid like that a long time, my body unable to move, unable to attempt at even sitting up. My eyelids started to grow heavier, my body started to shut down. _

"_Hello? Is there anyone out here!" The cries were distant at first, and then they slowly grew closer, and then more distant. I managed to pry my eyelids opened, managed to find enough hope to resume screaming._

"_Help! Please, Oh please, just help me!"_

_I held weakly onto the hope they'd hear me, "Help!" I called louder._

"_Over there, there's someone over there." A girl's voice declared. My prayers had been answered._

"_Help!" I called again._

_My response was the rustle of hurrying footsteps, the cries telling me what I'd already been told, "We're coming!" It was a male's voice._

_Suddenly there were two people in front of me, a teenage boy and a teenage girl. The girl seemed oddly familiar as they got down on their knees in order to look at me. "She must be freezing, Stefan, can you do anything?" The girl begged._

"_Yeah," He said taking off his leather jacket. He put it around me, and then gently picked me up, "We've got to get her to the boarding house."_

_Suddenly we we're moving, the rocking motion filling me with exhaustion. My eyelids drooped, my mind went fuzzy, and there was nothing to keep me from passing out. Held in gentle, warm arms, I met the darkness._

Elena's POV

I realized who it was the second Stefan put her down in the well lit up boarding house, "Lydia!" I yelled out.

"Elena?" Stefan questioned as I took in a sharp gasp, "Are you okay?"

"Lydia."

"What? Who?"

"She's…she's my sister. Lydia. Uncle John's second child. She's a half a year younger than me. Before I just thought she was my cousin, but now I know that she's my half-sister. I forgot all about her in the midst of everything that was going on. She was attending a boarding school when she went missing. A year and a half ago."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well then how did she end up way out here-?"

"How did who end up way out here?" Damon asked as he walked in the room. Noticing Lydia, his face went from surprised to confused, "Who's she? And why does she look so…? Ahh…did Stefi decide to that the bunny diet wasn't enough again? You know what they say, a growing boy needs a-"

"Shut up, Damon," I said, harshly, "She's my half-sister. We found her out in the woods." I sat down next to Lydia and pulled the blanket off of the couch to cover her with. Then I put my hand on her forehead, "Well, I don't think she's hurt, just cold, wet, and sick. She has a fever, but I guess we won't know bad anything is until she wakes up." I said to Stefan.

_ Memories came onto me like a Tsunami, and I started to recall certain things. Hugging my father and cousins goodbye, walking into the new school as I held my head up high. Tears falling down my face at night as the lonliness overcame me, swept into the room as if carried by the darkness. Walking across the school's wide lawn that night…then nothing._

_I found strength as the world came back to me, and I managed to open my eyes, eyes that had felt to weak to open before, but now felt at ease and strong._

"_Is she awake?" The same male voice I heard not long before asked, "Lydia, can you hear me?"_

_I managed to connect my mind with my body and sit up, "Who are you?" I asked the two males in the room. One raised his eyebrows and gave me a flirty eyes._

"_I'm Damon, It's a pleasure," He said, taking my weak, shaking hand and kissing it._

"_Stefan." The other said stressfully._

"_You don't-" Elena, my cousin stopped herself, "I'm-"_

"_Elena. It's been a very long time, hasn't it?"_

"_About two years," She said nodding, "Are you okay,I mean-"_

"_Two years, I only went to the boarding school a half a year ago…" I trailed off, thinking. What had happened when I walked across the lawn that night? And how had I got to be in the middle of a forest, and then in a boarding house with two hot guys and my cousin? "Wait, I don't…where am I, really? Are we in Virginia?"_

"_Yes…you mean you don't remember going missing?"_

"_No, I remember that I was walking back from dinner, walking across the lawn towards the dorms, and then I don't recall anything after that. It's so confusing. Even that night's a blur." I shivered in fear of the unknown and the sudden cold, wet feeling I was feeling._

"_Oh my god, I totally forgot you were sick and wet and cold, Stefan do you think you could prepare a bath. Lydia, are you hurt anywhere?" _

"_I feel fine, just a little cold." I said, shivering, and wrapping the blanket I was wearing tighter around myself._

"_I'll go get you some clothes to change into. Stay here with Damon." She said as she was getting up and heading to the hall. She stopped and turned to Damon, "I hear you tried anything and I'll…"_

"_No would I ever do anything like that." He said giving her an innocent look._

"_Yes, yes you would." She said before finally disappearing. _

_As soon as she was gone, Damon turned to me, a curious smile appearing on his face, "So…what do you know about vampires?"_


	2. With Brute Force

Chapter 2: With Brute Force

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diraies, although I would love to own it if anyone who does own it wants to offer up the rights or wants me to write an episode… I would and I would use a total TVD twist in the storyline too. And there would be a lot of Stelena, too! I just love them together….

Previously:

"Two years, I only went to the boarding school a half a year ago…" I trailed off, thinking. How had I ended up in the middle of a forest, and then in a boarding house with two hot guys and my cousin Elena?

"I remember that I was walking back from dinner, walking across the lawn towards the dorms, and then I don't recall anything after that. It's so confusing. Even that night's a blur."

"Stay here with Damon." Elena said as she was getting up and heading to the hall.

As soon as she was gone, Damon turned to me, a curious smile appearing on his face, "So…what do you know about vampires?"

_"Vampires?" I asked, confused at what he was asking me, "Why are you asking me about vampires?"_

_ "I was just a little curious about what your doing out in this town in the middle of nowhere? Haven't you heard the stories?" He was scooting closer to me, so that I had to press myself further into the sofa. My head spun. My father and I rarely traveled to Mystic Falls when I was younger, and he always told me that there was stories here, one's deep routed in the past, made up by my crazy ancestors._

_ "Stories about what?" I whispered, much aware that his lips were less than 6 inches away from my own, much too close for comfort._

_ "Vampires." He looked into my eyes and my mind went into a fuzz, spinning around and around continuously. "What do you know about vampires, Lydia? Do you believe in them?"_

_ "Yes." I declared, surprising myself, "I do believe in vampires." The words came out of my lips without me purposefully saying them or thinking them, they just slipped out, when the thing is, I didn't even really believe in vampires, at least not back then._

_ "How much do you know?" He asked, "Have you ever heard of a man named Klaus?" My mind once again spun. And although I wanted so badly to turn away from Damon's blue eyes, for my cheeks to grow red in embarrassment and to curl up into a corner and not look at him again because of the way I felt, I continued to stare strait into his eyes. _

_ "I recognize the name…but I don't…?"_

_ "Don't what?" His face was dead serious, and he looked as if he was hanging onto every word I was saying, as if it was a small strand of hope he could clutch and hold onto._

_ "Remember…"_

_ "C'mon," He groaned, "You must remember something…What he looked like? Anything he told or showed you? What he did to you? Or were you just watching him from a distance…c'mon, tell me."_

_ Spots danced in front of my eyes, and I felt more dizzy and weak than I had since I'd woken up. I could barely see Damon, which gave me the ability to finally pull away, "Can you stop whatever your doing? I can't think! I can't remember! It's as if there's a block in my mind, and I just can't!"_

_ He sighed loudly, muttering under his breath so I had to struggle to hear him, "Compulsion. Her mind's been wiped."_

_ I jerked myself up rigidly, jumping so far off the couch that he had to push me back onto it, "Wiped? What? Who? How?" Did someone really somehow erase my memories?_

_ "Shh…calm down… I'm going to help you, okay? I'm going to get you your memories back, and then you're going to tell me everything, alright?" He stared directly into my eyes again, and I felt a chin run down my spine. His hands were clamped down onto my wrists to keep me from jumping up again, his face once again at a distance I was way too uncomfortable with._

_ "Alright." I said wearily. _

_ "Now you're not going to scream," He said, pulling away. I watched, unable to do anything, as he carefully bit his wrist and then held it out to me. "Drink." He declared._

_ "What, why?"_

_ "I'm going to turn you into a vampire."_

_ "What? Why?" I asked anxiously, my mind wanting to move farther away, but my body staying still._

_ "Just Drink." He said, forcing his wrist into my mouth. My mind fought against drinking, but once again, my body followed his instructions. The warm blood ran down my neck, the taste so unlike anything I'd ever tasted._

_ "What the hell?"_

I was standing by Stefan's side, as flabbergasted as he was when we found Damon's wrist in Lydia's mouth. Lydia looked emotionless, her face similar to a zombie's. And there was blood on her mouth as Damon withdrew his wrist. "What are you trying to do, Damon?" I demanded.

"What did you say to her Damon?" Stefan asked right after my own question, as he walked over to Lydia. When Stefan arrived at the sofa, he cupped her chin and stared directly into her eyes, as if looking for something, searching intently. I felt a twinge of jealously strike me. _Stefan wasn't supposed to touch other girls_, my mind screamed, even though I knew that he wasn't touching Lydia for any reason other than to help her. My stupid mind just didn't want to comprehend that, and that thought of pure jealousy circled inside of me, my frustration growing with every second he gently held her chin.

"Stefan-" I groaned after a moment.

"You compelled her?" Stefan exclaimed, cutting me off (although I don't think he heard me in the first place), "And forced her to drink your blood! Just what are you trying to do Damon?" He took his hand off of her chin to help her stand and then gently pushed her closer to me. " Take her upstairs, please, I want to have a talk with Damon. He has some explaining to do. And Lydia needs to get cleaned up, so…"

"Sure," I said, sighing. Once again no one really wanted to hear what I had to say. They were always plotting behind my back, acting as if I didn't exist. Which was pretty funny because almost all of their plotting and discussing had to do with me and the sacrifice ritual. I led Lydia by her arm to the upstairs bathroom where I left her to herself, and then returned downstairs.

They were still discussing as I stood outside the hall, unable to hear that I was standing outside the room. "I was only trying to discover important information."

"By turning her into a vampire." I could almost see Stefan pacing around the room with a serious look on his face. So well in fact that it made a giggle escape from me.

"Hello Elena." Damon said, "Do you have any input you'd like to add while you're standing out there eavesdropping?"

"No, I'm fine where I am…Continue on." I said guiltily, knowing I'd been caught and that they very well would end there conversation right about now.

"Elena." Stefan sighed, "I thought you were helping Lydia."

"She's taking a bath, remember? Besides, shouldn't I be involved in this conversation, she is my sister?"

"What conversation," Damon shrugged, appearing in my line of sight as he came to stand next to me. Stefan followed him, and soon all three of us were standing in the hall. He elbowed Stefan jokingly, " We weren't having a conversation, were we brother?"

Stefan crossed his arms and leaned against the wall opposite from me. " She's right, Damon, you know she is."

"Right about what? We weren't discussing anything important."

"Give up the act Damon." He said, "He was trying to turn her into a vampire." Stefan sighed as shock and anger grew in me. I kind of expected this to be the answer but I had hoped it wasn't true.

"What, why?" I stepped closer to him, anger flaring up inside of me as I looked him hard in the eyes, "Why would you do that, Damon?"

" She has information about Klaus that we need to know, but she was compelled to forget."

"How do you know that, Damon, did you just make accusations?"

"No, I know that she knows that information, Elena, you just have to trust me on that one." He said.  
>"Trust you? Trust you after what? What have you ever done to earn my trust?" I demanded, fury burning throughout me, lighting every inch of me in a fiery blaze that couldn't be controlled.<p>

"I-" He was cut off by the sound of footsteps tapping gently down the steps of the nearby flight of stairs. "Looks like our guest finally finished with her bath."

"Damon? Stefan? Elena?" Lydia called, her voice sounding very young for her age. As she came around the corner I exhaled in relief realizing she looked a lot better that she had. Her skin was a cream color again, with light freckles on her cheeks and nose. Her eyes were a warm gray/blue and she had long, tangled, wet brown hair that was wavy until it finished off with ringlets at the end. Dressed in one of my flannel nightgowns, she looked like she was almost completely well again. The only thing that seemed a little sickly was her still weak and hoarse voice. " Oh hey guys, I thought I heard voices. And here you are."

_"Here we are indeed." Damon said, stepping to my side and whispering in my ear, asking if I was alright. _

_ "Yeah, I feel a lot better." I said, stepping a little step away from him, "You said you were going to turn me into a vampire, what did you do?"_

_ "Nothing, since they butted in. I was going to make your life into more than a black hole. Unfortunately for you, they don't want you to have a life."_

_ Elena laughed sarcastically, "If you can call being a vampire, being living." Then she looked down, "Stefan I didn't-"_

_ "You're right, Elena. It's not living, and Damon had no right to do that to you, it was-"_

_ "Bad, I get it…she _gets it. _But what do you want me to do about it, she already drank the blood."_

_ "Don't try it again. And don't try to kill her. I don't have that much family left, Damon. And I'm going to get really pissed if you keep killing them all. I told you not to try anything. I trusted you, and you blew it. So why should I trust you again? Why risk the lives of people I care about because you can't keep your word?"_

_ "I don't know Elena! I'm trying the best I can here. I'm trying to save your life, why can't you accept that?"_

_ "Because I don't care Damon! I'm not going to get everyone I love killed for a selfish reason. I'm not worth it, Damon." _

_ "You don't know anything, Elena. You don't know how much you're worth."_

_ "Wait!" I yelled, "What the hell is everyone talking about?"_

Sorry, the cliffhanger sucks. But I wrote a lot and I wanted to move onto the next chapter, so hopefully they both come out at the same time… but because Lydia is there, Stefan and Elena never go have a getaway, and so this is how they find out Elena is planning on getting herself killed in the sacrifice. This story revolves a lot around Damon, and I don't know why, because I don't like Damon in the TV series right now, because he's making me mad, but anyways….


	3. It's Not You That I Love

**It's Not You That I Love**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, although I would love to own it if anyone who does own it wants to offer up the rights or wants me to write an episode… I would and I would use a total TVD twist in the storyline too. And there would be a lot of Stelena, too! I just love them together….and Stefan never would have left in the season finale, because he needs to be in the show, because I love him, and Damon and Elena never would have kissed (even though it barely counts as a kiss).

No previously, because I think too much happened. I did one but it was almost a page, so what's the point, go back and read the prior chapters .But hey, read and review.

_ "Wait!" I yelled, "What the hell is everyone talking about?"_

_ "You might as well tell her, Damon, since you seem to have told her everything else." Stefan said. _

_ "I'm a vampire," Damon said, "and so is Stefan."_

_ " I kinda figured," I said, looking at my feet and wondering why, since I was feeling a hell of a lot better and stronger, why I hadn't run out of here as fast as I could, "Since you tried to turn me into one."_

_ "That doesn't scare you?" Stefan asked._

_ "I does. But I'm not going to let that fear cause me to go running out the door, because I don't really have anyplace to go. So I figured that staying here was safer than running out into the forest where who knows what is lurking. Besides, it wouldn't make much difference if I did, you could still catch me." I said._

_ "We're not going to hurt you."_

_ "Rephrase that, bunny boy, you're not going to hurt her. No promises from me." Damon said, leaning back against the wall of the hallway his arms crossed. _

_ "Damon." Elena said, giving Damon a serious look. _

_ "What? I'm being serious, Elena. If she causes a threat to-"_

_ "You're not going to hurt her, she's nearly all of the family I have left. I won't let you kill her. Plus, once John sees her he'll protect her too. You won't be able to get even close to her, I'll make sure of that."_

_ "Fine," He said, sighing. "But I hope you know what you're doing."_

_ Damon was already walking down the hallway when Elena called after him, "Don't worry, I do."_

_ But the sound was only distant to me, because for some reason unbeknownst to me, I was walking as fast as I could down the hall, trying to catch up to Damon, who had sped away from the scene. "Damon!" I called, ignoring the shouts of protests from behind me._

_Damon's POV _

No one cared, and no one understood that no matter what I felt or wanted to do, I couldn't promise not to kill the beautiful Lydia. Because if it came between her and Elena, I knew I had to pick Elena. Stefan would choose to kill Lydia too, if it came down to it, but he would choose it at the last moment, and so she would forgive him. But never me, never would she ever forgive me if I killed Lydia to protect her.

But even worse than my inner monologue of yelling out in anger, frustration, and sadness, was the echoing footsteps behind me as I walked down the hall to my bedroom. "Listen, if-" I began bitterly.

"I'm sorry." The sweet, small voice of Lydia barely reached me from where I was standing. But reach it did, across the hallway, wrapping itself around me, consuming me. No one ever apologized to me. I take that back, only a few people. The most recent being Stefan's 150 years overdue. "I understand what you're saying…I get it, and I'm sorry that they didn't."

I laughed a weak laugh, "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does. It always matters, even if you don't see it. Every word, every action, creates a domino effect. And I've heard you do a lot of impulsive things Damon, and that leads to-"

"Go back to Elena and Stefan." I said, my teeth clenched as I walked forward and into my bedroom, hoping she wouldn't follow me. But of course the next thing I hear are her footsteps, growing even closer.

"No. Damon, I understand how you feel. Alone, abandoned, like life isn't fair. I know because I feel that way, too. Everyone does. The only difference is that some of us truly are alone." I sat down on my bed, watching as she stood in the doorway, too shy to move any farther past that. And I wonder how someone who doesn't seem to even understand what her own life is currently, can understand mine so perfectly. "But you're not alone, Damon. It doesn't matter,is what you say. But it does. You feel alone, and you don't notice the people that are there, that care. Elena cares, Damon, and I know that means more to you than you want to admit. And Stefan does,too. You just have to-"

"I told you to go back to Stefan and Elena!" I yelled, moving at vampire past until I had her slammed up against the wall. She was blinking rapidly, in shock and disbelief.

"Damon, I-"

"Lydia?" Elena's voice sounded from close by, startling me so I let go of Lydia, and she slid to the ground.

"What did you do Damon?" Stefan said, slamming me into the opposite wall.

"Lydia!" I watched as Elena entered the room, running toward her sister, who was clutching her reddened neck. "Are you okay?"

_"I'm fine." I said, unable to look away from Damon's hurt eyes. Hurt eyes that weren't upset because they hurt me, but eyes that were upset because the collateral damage was hurting his brother's girlfriend, whom he loved. And what wasn't helping, was the fact that Elena was glaring at him, her eyes set intently on hurting him, driving him deeper into his own personal hell. "Elena, he didn't mean to hurt me. He was just upset, I pissed him off."_

_ "That doesn't mean he's given the right to hurt you, to hurt anyone." Stefan said, keeping his hand clutched on Damon's neck, cutting off his air supply._

_ "You try being the one who everyone hates, Stefan, and then see how it makes you feel, makes you react." I said, a little angry at him for being so inconsiderate._

_ "For the longest time I was the person everyone hated." Stefan said, letting go of Damon, "But even I didn't react like he does. How he reacts to situations is pathetic."_

_ "Stefan…" Elena said, disapprovingly._

_ "It's okay." Damon said, "I deserved it, you don't have to stick up for me, I can handle it." He said, staring at specifically me._

_ "Damon-"_

_ Just then, the doorbell rang, and we all turned to the sound. "I'll get it." Stefan said._

_ "Play nice." Elena said, following Stefan, and leaving Damon and I alone again._

_ "I'm sorry…You were just being nice, considerate. And I hurt you." Damon said, walking over to me and helping me stand on my shaky legs._

_ "It's okay…I invaded foreign territory that I guess I shouldn't have." I said, not letting go of his hand for a couple of reasons. The first was that I wasn't positive that I wouldn't collapse if I did let go, the second was that it felt so nice to be holding his hand that I didn't want to let go. He felt like someone dependable, which was funny because he almost just killed me, and he felt comfortable, like an inviting warmth._

_ I smiled at him, lost in the moment. "Still…I shouldn't have-" He said, his face reading the clear emotion, that he was upset._

_ "Lydia!" Elena's voice called, interrupting whatever Damon was saying "Come here!" _

_ "Sorry, I guess I'd better…"_

_ "Yeah, you better go." He said. Not dropping my hand, but instead walking with me. And suddenly, what was comfortable before was now awkward. Especially since we were about to see Elena and Stefan and whoever else was there._

_ But when we reached the front entry, we were in too much shock to let go of each others hand. In fact, I think we squeezed our hands tighter. Because there at the entry, was my father, Jonathan Gilbert._

That's right, John's back! Yeah! So the next chapter is dedicated in entirety to him. Because I miss him, and I want him to come back but know he never will (I was an uncle john fan from the beginning, people.) ….And remember, this takes place right after Daddy Issues, pretending, of course, that Elena and Stefan never went away on a romantic getaway (aww…those two are so cute together…) …


	4. You Don't Have To Face Your Past Alone

**You Don't Have To Face Your Past Alone**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, although I would love to own it if anyone who does own it wants to offer up the rights or wants me to write an episode… I would and I would use a total TVD twist in the storyline too. And there would be a lot of Stelena, too! I just love them together….and Stefan never would have left in the season finale, because he needs to be in the show, because I love him, and Damon and Elena never would have kissed (even though it barely counts as a kiss).

No previously, because I think too much happened. I did one but it was almost a page, so what's the point, go back and read the prior chapters .But hey, read and review.

"_Dad?" I asked, the word sounding odd on my tongue. It had been two years since I'd seen him, and even though it only seemed like a half a year to me, the reflection I had seen in the mirror was a lot older than the one I had remembered. So in all the memories I had with my father, I was a lot younger in. Just thinking of all the time I'd missed, and how all my memories of myself were when I was a lot younger, made my head spin._

_ "Lydia?" His voice came out a lot smaller, a lot weaker than the strong voice I remembered. My father had always had a wall built up, because everyone had always hated him. And it made me feel guilty, because my mother died, I had hated him too. And I had never realized how lonely that must have felt. How much he needed that shell to protect himself from feeling anything._

_ Tears filled my eyes as memories from when I was younger filled my mind. As I remembered how much I had missed my father, and my entire family, when I was away at the boarding house. _

_ "How…?" It was the second word my father said, not directed towards me, but to the Salvatore brothers and Elena. He was in to much shock, as I was, to say anything._

_ "Hey, it's okay." Damon said to me, ignoring John. He let go of my hand to hold me up by my shoulders, because my shaking legs were threatening to cause me to collapse. "It'll be okay."_

_ "Dad?" I questioned, blinking. _

_ "We found her in the woods outside the boarding house," Stefan said to my father, his voice hard. _

_ "She doesn't remember anything from the last year and a half." Elena explained, her voice frustrated and sharp towards her uncle. I knew she'd never liked him, but Stefan's tone towards him had surprised me._

_ "But how did she end up way out here? And does she know anything about…?" He glanced between them and then at me, as if gesturing towards a hidden secret._

_ "About vampires?" I said, finding my voice._

_ "Yes, she does, Damon told her. In a not so nice way." Elena said, glaring at Damon._

_ "Or more like showed her." Stefan said._

_ "What does he mean by showed her?" My father asked to Elena._

_ "He fed me his blood, compelled me, tried to turn me into a vampire." I explained, wishing that some of these questions about me would be directed towards me. Then I pushed Damon gently away from me and went to sit on the couch. Stefan and Elena followed me, and then we watched as Damon and my Dad stood to face each other. It was pretty evident that they really hated one another._

_ "She had information we needed to know." Damon explained, shrugging as he glared with an insane expression._

_ "So you had to try to turn her into a vampire? When is turning anyone into a vampire the right solution?"_

_ "She's been compelled to forget Klaus, and whatever happened in the last year and a half. And whatever information she knows could be useful. Would you rather Elena dies? I'm trying to come up with a solution here."_

_ "Are you asking me to choose between the two of them?" My father asked, his tone filled with anger._

_ "No, he's not asking that." Stefan said, his voice no longer hard, but stressed. "He's just trying to protect Elena in his own twisted way."_

_ "Honestly, it's not worth fighting about right now. He's not going to try again." Elena said sternly to mostly Damon, "So there's no point in arguing. Come on, I just remembered, Lydia doesn't know how much things have changed in the last year and a half." She took a deep breath, "We should tell her."_

_ They both came to sit on the sofa, there faces no longer angry, just stressed and saddened. When we were all there, Elena laughed nervously, "A lot happened." She said sadly._

_ "What…what's so sad that you're so hesitant to tell me?" I asked, starting to freak out. Damon put a supportive hand around my shoulder. _

_ "You want me to start?" Stefan asked Elena, his voice only slightly above a whisper. He sat behind her, pulling her into his arms in support. _

_ "No, no. It's for me to tell. At least the first part." She said, craning her neck to smile sadly at Stefan. "Lydia." She turned her attention to me, "It started about eight months ago."_

_ "It was a Friday, which is family game night, you remember?" She asked. Family game night had been a tradition in our family for years. My father and I would go over to aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson's house for dinner and board games. " Well, John had stopped coming to game night after you went away to school, so it was only the four of us."_

_ "I managed to convince my mom and dad to let me go to a party that night instead. And by midnight, I was drunk. I called home, which should have been a smart decision, but sometimes I have to wonder if maybe it would have been better if I had gotten a ride home from someone else. Anyways…they came and got me, and…." Her voice was quivering, tears filling her eyes, " when we were driving home, arguing, the car ran off of Wickery bridge. And they died. Luckily, Stefan was-" I stopped listening, because my mind had shut off. We'd always been a close knit family, which while it sound a little cheesy, was true and fun. But hearing they were dead, ripped my heart out. I remember Aunt Miranda's smile. She was always smiling, was always happy. And uncle Grayson was always sitting in front of the tv, watching football, or lecturing us, or flipping burgers on the grill. I was never one of their teo children, but I might as well have been. Because I was always over at their house, more than half the time, I lived there. They eventually had shifted into the role as pretty much taking over my parenting._

_ Stefan, who was now talking (even though I was too locked in crisis mode to notice the switch in point of views), stopped his storytelling as the room became silent. Locked in the mercy of quiet, of the stillness of sadness._

_Damon's POV_

The look on Lydia's face was so locked in the shadows, in the darkness of this life, and the death that comes with living, that I was unable to look away. Her eyes were so lost, her face so unhearing, that I knew that Stefan and Elena had lost her in their description long ago. And they seemed to realize that too, or finish there story, because the room became quiet except for the sound of our breathing. Four bodies breathed in the air the room held, breath that was taken in in hesitation, in fear that they had broken the girl in front of them. A girl so locked in tragedy that she couldn't seem to take a breath. Or notice that she wasn't breathing for that matter.

"Lydia." I said as gently as I could, patting her back, "Breathe, it'll be okay, just breathe." I heard her take in a sharp, choked breathe, and then she started hyperventilating, sobs overtaking her. I watched in helplessness, unable to do anything, and wanting more than anything to do something. The only thing I could do was support her weight, as she collapsed so that her face was resting on my shoulders, her tears staining my leather jacket.

"Umm…" Elena said, causing us to look at her. She was starting to stand, her face as helpless as my own, although I knew she cared. In fact, that she probably cared more than all of us, and wanted more than anything to be able to do something. That was just Elena, and it was the reason that I loved her. "I'm going to just, go make some coffee, if anyone wants anything I can….?" The question was asked to all of us, but directed towards mostly Lydia in Elena's desperation to do something.

"Hey," I said gently towards the girl weeping in my arms, "Do you need anything?" I tilted her chin so her face was no longer on my shoulder, so I could see her face.

She sniffled, and seemed to try and collect herself, "Just some fresh air, please."

I looked at Elena, hoping she'd heard. She nodded, disappearing from the room as I stood and helped Lydia up, "Up you go." I said, trying to help her stand, but when she couldn't, I lifted her up. Then I walked outside with her in my arms.

When we were outside, I set her gently on the ground, and then sat down myself, allowing her to lay her head on my chest. When her breathing started to calm, I smiled gently at her. "Better?"

"Much…" She said, taking a deep breath and wiping underneath one of her eyes. I brushed the tear away from underneath her other eye, and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into a sort of hug, "I'm sorry," She mumbled. "I was just kind of freaking out….I missed a lot, didn't I?"

"Yeah," I said after a minute of silence, "You did."

And we were just there, in a moment of tranquility. Facing the past, before we could hope to face the future. There was so much more coming, and so little time to prepare for it. But we would. One step at a time, we would make it through.

_And there is chapter 4! My longest fanfic (besides my songfic collection, which doesn't count as a series.) So far. Don't worry, I kind of gave it a resolution, but it's not over, not even close. I mean, I need something to do for the next month until pretty Little Liars comes back, and that new series premieres. And then in august another tv series based off of a series by the author of PLL, The Lying Game. And then in September Vampire Diaries is back, and hopefully, Secret Circle will make it into a tv show! So here's to surviving those months with this fanfic and Left Me All Alone In the Darkness. Oh, and my songfics. I have one I'm working on, that has lyrics that really fit tvd, if I do think so myself. These are the lyrics I really love:_

Lord, though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death  
>I'm not scared, 'cause You're holding my breath,<br>I only fear that I don't have enough time left,  
>To tell the world that there's no time left.<em><br>Oh it reminds me of Stefan for a Reason…he must come back so we can have Stelena moments!_


	5. Authors Note: Inspiration?

Working on another chapter…I need some inspiration, which usually comes with music (for me anyways) anyone have any ideas. It's hard for me to write right now, mostly due to boredom…well anyways, sorry if you like this fanfic, I'll update as soon as I can finish writing another chapter…again…any song ideas? Music I like right now is from these videos:

For the first time:

.com/watch?v=nMVRol4kTms

Who I am Hates Who I've Been:

.com/watch?v=VuQtrM_zsAE

Numb:

.com/watch?v=fSxIJt2L2iw

.com/watch?v=tfhFnTggT1A

.com/watch?v=uHv9SEyogC8

Dancing With Tears in My Eyes:

.com/watch?v=fKQ2Vpx6xUg

So In Love With the Wrong World:

.com/watch?v=bPF_v65dgek

Remembering Sunday:

.com/watch?v=ytmEFVPSF2c

.com/watch?v=77_CVOZJD0Y

Passenger:

.com/watch?v=wQjrLLYPSpY

Love 2012:

.com/watch?v=XXkPrV5KvkM

Let it Rock:

.com/watch?v=GD-9FMEecl0

I Wish I Stayed:

.com/watch?v=uk5mFvxNt9o

I'm Not The One:

.com/watch?v=Pd-BiCZeYQg

Your Words Felt Like A Knife:

.com/watch?v=hAl-hcFrPCU

Stay:

.com/watch?v=qXZkIxsLgAM

.com/watch?v=HU6icNep2ls

Broken Girl:

.com/watch?v=UcMtMG-mGB4

Breathe No More:

.com/watch?v=xqAr9LX-5J0

Can You Hear My Call:

.com/watch?v=rezAgRjnOUg

Into Dust:

.com/watch?v=o6vNa6G8fS8

Why:

.com/watch?v=13ENN-dLkJY

Your Call:

.com/watch?v=ZN7jg7QJOCM

Twist In My Story:

.com/watch?v=b6WAAJeI1AI

Hallelujah:

.com/watch?v=-ppEoyF_DPo

.com/watch?v=iKm3N9egJzM

Here We Go:

.com/watch?v=W-blIjqoAzk

Jar of Hearts:

.com/watch?v=aDjeqCl7xxk

Love Is War:

.com/watch?v=Q3QcV_1n1w0

Shattered:

.com/watch?v=bg2ddPTwHwo

.com/watch?v=RB7vbtuGbRg

I Believe:

.com/watch?v=VZRm0iKDsSg

We Were Under Fire:

.com/watch?v=XkfT9s2LhOw

How You Remind me:

.com/watch?v=VLQgmKd5nuA

The Scientist:

.com/watch?v=B8Bvr-XYcfc

Hurricane:

.com/watch?v=sz_Tm6-aNFM

Too Late:

.com/watch?v=IhuslDfCkX8

I must be dreaming:

.com/watch?v=U9Sgpi-aTlI

Flowers for a Ghost:

.com/watch?v=kgd5vSd88Pk

Whataya Want From Me:

.com/watch?v=F_BvAlvHHn0

Wires:

.com/watch?v=Y1BiLq9hYLc

Fix You:

.com/watch?v=zpBaEK-aATk

Hold On, Little Girl:

.com/watch?v=tN4G1lWzJyw

Somewhere Only We Know:

.com/watch?v=w-_Brfjqm7U&feature=fvst

Gone away:

.com/watch?v=vgM7kFOQUkc

And this Part Was For Her:

.com/watch?v=YWqtdLuoLK4&feature=related

Until We Bleed:

.com/watch?v=yxUIHu8_8FU&feature=related

Please Remember:

.com/watch?v=_oCvF3MK51U&feature=related

Just to give an idea about the time of Music I like, if anyone wants to help me out….music is literally my inspiration, so if I want to write more….


	6. The Apprehension Of Fear

**Chapter 5-The Apprehension Of Fear**

All of this chapter is Lydia's pov, btw... read and review...and I found this awesone song...and the last part of my story, the part about not knowing why you always care about someone, kind of represents my life somehow, or this song maybe... it's because I like this guy and I know it can and never will be...

I tried to fight the feeling, the feeling took me down,

I struggled and I lost the day you knocked me out,  
>Now everything's got meaning and meanings bring me down,<br>I'm watching as a screening of my life plays out.

Every day I fight these feelings,  
>For your sake I will hide the real thing,<br>You can run all your life, all mine I will chase...

You should never fight your feelings,  
>When your very bones believe them,<br>You should never fight your feelings,  
>You have to follow nature's law.<p>

Lol, that's where the lines in people's stories come from...and the song is Nature's Law by Embrase, btw...check it out...read and review...

* * *

><p><em>I woke up with my body sore and aching, and my head pounding. At first, I was unable to see past my last night at the boarding school, making the unfamiliar room I woke up in odd and confusing. And then, in a large tidal wave, a sweep of memories came back to me, all from last night, or, I suppose, from earlier this morning, speaking that I discovered myself at the boarding house well after midnight.<em>

_Yawning, I got up from the bed and stretched my sore limbs, remembering how I got to be in this bedroom and why._

_I was at the Gilbert's home, the same one I'd known years ago, in the guest bedroom. Well, in technicality, my room, since I stayed over so often back then, that it had practically become my room. And now I was to remain here, apparently, until Damon, Jenna, Alaric, father, and I, could be gathered in the living room, so we could discuss where we were to go from here. I wasn't quite sure how Damon got included in the meeting, since he was neither a parental figure or important in the discussion, but somehow he'd gotten himself shuffled into the mix._

_I had gotten there a few hours prior, according to the clock, because after my emotional episode at the Salvatore's they decided I'd had enough for one night. From there, we'd driven here, my Father, Elena and I; with them discussing how much safer it was for me to stay at the Gilbert's, than at the boarding house. Because apparently this house was protected from vampires entering unless invited in, whereas the boarding house was not._

_After showering, and dressing in a light blue dress, I walked down the familiar yet unfamiliar stairs, to the living room, where John and Jenna where already gathered. "Lydia, It's been a long time!" She exclaimed, getting up from her seat and hugging me._

_It had been awhile, along while. I'd last seen her nearly two and a half years ago, because she'd only come to visit her sister (my aunt) on holidays. It was too early to greet her a few hours earlier, because it was only about 4 am then, and I didn't want to be rude and inconsiderate by waking her. "Yes, it has been. How are you?" I asked, knowing that it must be hard for her to be the guardian of teenagers when she'd only recently graduated college herself._

_"Really good, yeah, things have been really good lately." She said. I watched as a tall man with brown hair went from the entry in the kitchen where I had not seen him, to stand behind her, "This," She said, gesturing to him with a loving smile, "Is Alaric Saltzman."_

_"Hi." I said in greeting, outstretching my right hand, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Lydia." I tried to keep a smile plastered on my face; despite the sadness even being in this house gave me. All the memories seemed to be too painful to bear. But still, he didn't seem to notice, for he smiled back at me and shook my hand, his grim firm._

_"It's nice to meet you, too." He said, letting go of my hand and going to sit down on the couch as he sighed, "So we're waiting for Damon…What about Stefan and Elena?"_

_"Remember that trip we were supposed to go on…?" Jenna asked, looking at Alaric with meaningful eyes, and then to my father with bragging eyes as he glared at her._

_"Oh, so they…?" He glanced at me, worried that I would find out exactly what they were talking about._

_I rolled my eyes, "I'm seventeen years old, don't act like I'm too immature to understand what you're talking about." I sat down, annoyed with their attempt at parenting a five year old._

_No one spoke until Damon walked through the door, acting entitled as he opened the door, as if he owned the place. "Let's get this show on the road." He said, looking a bit annoyed, but also amused._

_"So what are we here to discuss?" Alaric asked, looking at each of us. I shrugged, not knowing what the meeting was called for, only that it was called. Bored, I twirled my brown hair around my finger, all the while smiling nervously at Damon, feeling a feeling the mixture of warmth and butterflies every time I looked at him._

_"We're here to discuss Lydia's future." My father said. I almost laughed at that, almost. I had to bite my lip as I watched everyone else settled down so we could talk. Everyone was silent, serious, and it was then that I got how big a deal this was. That although I was practically and adult, I'd missed two years, and was still officially missing according to the cops._

_"First, I think we need to call the police, presuming that you haven't already called them?" Jenna asked him, her face stressed._

_"I wanted to talk about this first. Who knows what could happen if we call the police. What if her captors notice that she was rescued? What if she'd managed to escape and then hit her head outside the boarding house somehow?" My dad said, his face looking somewhat relaxed, but serious and protective at the same time, "Who knows what they'll do if they find out? They could come and kill her."_

_I knew my father, and I knew that if her thought it was a normal person who'd kidnapped me, then this wouldn't be an issue of my safety. He, Damon, and Alaric could protect me from a human no problem. But a vampire, especially if the vampire who we thought it was…I shivered in fear at the thought._

_"But we can't just let people think she's missing…what about school? And anyways, the police have ways to protect people like her, and us." Jenna said, almost looking as if she was going to roll her eyes. Of course, it seemed she was the only one oblivious to the secret of vampires. Even Alaric seemed to understand the real meaning of my father's words._

_"I am no going into witness protection program." I said, trying to sound like a typical, stubborn teenager. But really, the only one that was directed at was Jenna._

_"I have to agree with that. No one wants to spend their life boxed up." Damon said, causing me to look away from whom I was last answering to stare at him with raised eyebrows, which he just returned with an expression that read, What, what did I say? I rolled my eyes at that, the answer was simple. Damon had a box built around his emotions, around his true self, yet he couldn't see it, didn't realize it was there, that it existed. And maybe it would be easier, I thought, to live that way, and not have to feel so much as you would if you unleashed it all. He could still feel somewhat, but part of him would be like a numb shell._

_"He's right. I couldn't live that way. To be trapped, it would just be…" I shivered in disgust and horror. In my words, the room went into silence, until after a while, slowly, everyone nodded in agreement._

_"Then we keep her here, in secret." My father said, "We can enter her into school under another name, and have Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline look over her when she's there."_

_"But if her kidnappers don't know she's there-" Jenna began._

_"That doesn't mean they won't try to find her. And either kidnap her again, or kill her." Alaric said, sighing, "Make sure she gets put in my history class, too, that way I can help with the guard duties."_

_"Thanks." I muttered, knowing that I should be thankful, that they were doing this all for me. But instead, I just felt sick._

_The room cleared, until Damon, my Dad, and I, were the only one's left. "You okay?" Damon asked, coming to stand next to me, squeezing my shoulder lightly and in comfort as he talked._

_"I'm fine, Damon." I said, looking up at him. Then I stood up, "I'll walk you out."_

_"'Kay." He said, following me to the porch._

_"I don't want this." I said, after I'd closed the front door behind me, "I don't want all these guards…I'll feel claustrophobic, closed in."_

_"We're just trying to protect you from Klaus." He said, stepping closer to me until our bodies were nearly touching._

_"But I don't need you to protect me…there had to be a reason he left me there, I don't think I ran, because then I wouldn't have forgotten everything….you should be running away from me, not the other way around. I don't want to put Elena in danger." I said, looking down at my shoes._

_"I don't think she's in any danger because of you. She was already in danger; you coming back in her life doesn't change anything." He said, his face stressed at the mention of Elena._

_"You know….you can talk about her…how you feel?" I asked, really wanting to know. I brushed back a peace of brown hair from my face, but not nervously, because it was just in the way, and I was afraid it would distract me from whatever he was about to tell me._

_"No…that I don't want to talk about." His face was pained, although he tried to hide it._

_"But you should. And I'll be here for you whenever you want to talk about it. With open ears. And I won't judge."_

_"But you should…" He said, trailing off, "You should."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I deserve it. Tell me the truth, tell me you hate me for loving her, that I'm wrong to love her! That I don't deserve her!"_

_"No." I said, "I don't, I could never hate you. Even if I tried."_

_"Ughh…that's the problem with you! Why don't you say what you mean? I know it! I know the way you feel. You're just like everyone else."_

_"No, Damon…I don't feel that way." I said. "Just stop, please! You're tearing yourself apart, don't you see that?" I was hysterical now, tears playing at my eyes. I was about to rip my hair out, hating the way he was treating himself. "And why? Can't you just see that I care, that I don't hate you."_

_"But why?"_

_"I don't know." I said, honestly, leaning against the porch railing, now several feet away from him, thanks to my hysterical yelling. "I don't know. It's not just that easy, to explain why you care about someone, sometimes…but you just do, you know?"_

_He didn't nod, or say anything. He just walked down the steps, "Goodbye." Was all he said._

_"Damon!" I called to him. He didn't turn around, didn't answer. He wasn't the type of person to look back._


	7. The Danger We Will Be Surronded By

_**Chapter 6 The Danger We Will Be Surrounded By**_

Read and Review Please!

_ "Hey." Aunt Jenna said, finding me standing in that same spot five minutes later, because I had been unable to coax myself back inside the house, where I'd be more safe than standing out in the middle of the porch where I could be seen by anyone walking by. "Do you wanna get out of here? Go somewhere? You haven't seen the town in two and a half years…I'm sure things have changed quite a bit."_

_ "Umm…" I think about it, unsure If I should say yes or not. I know I should probably say no, because someone could come after me, but I don't want to. I don't want to turn down an offer to have fun, to do something that may be proactive or dangerous. Exhilaration flows through me at the thought, and I know that I can't just turn it down, "Sure."_

_ "Where do you want to go? The grill? Shopping in the square?" I'm glad she lets me choose, it feels like everything lately has been planned and nothing is my choice._

_ "Both I guess…I kind of have no clothing and I haven't eaten anything yet, so…"_

_ "Shopping and then food, alright, sounds like a plan…just give me a minute to get my stuff And then we can go, okay?"_

_ "'kay." I said, managing to turn to look at the was a beautiful day out, so warm and inviting, yet something felt terribly wrong. It felt as if something was going to happen, something where life or death would be the decision made, or the effect, anyway. And it would be something very few people could stop. Death was in the crystal clear sky._

_ "Ready?" Aunt Jenna asked a minute later._

_ "Yeah." I said, absentmindedly, walking out with aunt Jenna to the car._

_ It was less than an hour later, laughing over something at the grill, when I got the call. Or rather, Aunt Jenna got the call. "It's Damon, he's asking for you. What should I say?" She said, blocking the phone, so Damon couldn't hear that she was asking me if I wanted to talk to him._

_ "I'll take it." I said, sighing, actually having fun, but knowing that Damon's probably about to say something to ruin my mood. "Damon." I said, answering._

_ "Are you okay?" He was breathing heavily, as if he'd just gotten in a big fight and was worried about something._

_ "?Are you okay?" I ask, worried._

_ "I'll be okay. John said he hadn't seen you since the meeting, that you never came back inside. Where did you go?"_

_ "Just out with Jenna. I needed to get some clothes, speaking that all my stuff is probably in evidence bags at the police station." I was getting frustrated and even more worried, "What happened, Damon?"_

_ "Nothing, just don't worry about it. Have fun, okay?"_

_ "Damon-" But he'd already hung up._

_ I handed Jenna back her phone, thinking about all he said, and the unsettling feeling I had in my gut telling me something was definitely wrong. "Sorry, Jenna, but I have to go, okay?"_

_ She nodded, "Where? I'll drive you."_

_ I shook my head, "You can't." Then I thought for a moment, trying to figure out how I would get to the Salvatore boarding house without her driving me, "Damon's going to pick me up in ten minutes out front, I'll just wait until then." I smiled, "Thank you."_

_ "You're welcome." She said, walking me out front, "Well it sucks that you have to go, so soon especially, what are you doing?"_

_ "Umm…"I wracked my brain for a proper excuse, "Nothing really, I just need to talk to him…about…earlier on the porch. We got in an argument."_

_ "Lydia." She said, warning in her tone, "Be careful, guys like him…"_

_ "Don't worry." I said, smiling, "I will be."_

_ She stayed in the grill, went to talk to a friend who was drinking at the bar, while I walked outside and took a bus as close as was possible to the Salvatore boarding house, which was about a quarter mile away, I realized when I walked up the front lawn. The Salvatore boarding house was eerily still, I noticed as I knocked on the front door, unlike it was the previous night._

_ "Damon!" I called, curious to where he was. I got no answer to my call, and so I checked the door, which was open. I took a deep breath and stepped inside; knowing that for some reason, Damon meant enough to me to face whatever was inside that house. "Damon!"_

_ A hand clamped over my mouth, a wet one, sweaty and large enough to cover not only my mouth but my nose, so I couldn't breathe. "look who I found calling out Damon at the front door.A girl, little more than a child."_

_ "Don't. Touch. Her." It's Damon's voice, his teeth clenched, staring at me in fury and pain. Or more so at them. "Let her go."_

_ "Afraid I can't do that Damon….Now what's to stop me from killing her like I did your friend…?Hmm…maybe the moonstone." _

_ "I. Don't. Know. Where. It . Is." His teeth were clutched together, as if trying to hide some pain. And a lie, maybe, for I didn't believ him when he said he didn't know wherer it was._

_ "Fine, then I guess this death is on your hands." I watched as he readied his hands to snap my neck, and then I closed my eyes as tight as I could, shocked when I didn't die a moment later._

_ I opened my eyes a squint, saw a man I recognized, and then felt my eyes widen in skock. I still couldn't breath, but even through my oxygen deprived brain, I recognized him, right before I blacked out, my world turning into a relief of darkness that was as comforting as it was full of fear and decay._

_ I lingered there for a while, feeling two tugs, one in the direction of a dim light, growing more full of life and light with each passing moment, and one towards a deeper, more profound darkness. The pull was strong both ways, but a sound pushed me towards the light, one sound, my name, that meant all the difference. "Lydia!"_

_ I recognized the voice, Damon. One so full of concern, one I'd never heard sound exactly like that before. One I wanted to embrace and comfort, because it was so shockingly sad. I blinked my eyes open, feeling pain come onto me like a curaint. A strong headache, a throat ache, a unusually large feeling of weakness, and an overwhelming need to cough my lungs out. So I did, feeling arms helping me into a sitting position,and a sigh of relief._

_ After my coughing had subsided just enough, I glanced over to see who had sighed, and saw Damon, his eyes full of relief and caring that it sent a tingling feeling down my spine. "Damon." I said, feeling the happiest, for he was alive. I hugged him, all the while knowing that he was profusely stained with blood all over his clothing, "I'm so glad you're alright."_

_ He hugged me back, slowly finding his head on my shoulder, my hair under his face, which was pressed into my shoulder blade. That much killed me, knowing that something could have happened to him, or to Alaric, who I'd noticed was on my other side. It didn't matter that the man who had been strangling me and about to kill me might still be here. Because I had Damon with me now. Tears filled my eyes, and started running down my face, for I knew that for some reason, I cared a lot about people I had only met a day prior. Both Stefan, Damon, and Elena had helped take care of me when I needed it, and I would never be able to thank them enough._

_ "Shh…" Damon said to me, murmuring comforting noises and words into my ears, "Calm down, everything's going to be okay." But I knew that wasn't true, that danger was always just around the corner._

_ "No…no it's not." I said, clutching him tighter to me. I was so afraid, and knowing that I couldn't do anything about the cruel world, was even harder, " Are you okay?" I sobbed, "He hurt you."_

_ "Nah. I'm fine." Damon said. Pausing before asking, "Are you?" _

_ I nodded. Smiling a little before I thought up a horror again, "Are Stefan and Elena okay?"_

_ "There fine, enjoying themselves at the lake house, we were the only one's who got attacked."_

_ "Are you sure?" I asked, growing frightened, not wanting to lose Elena like I had a great deal of my family, "Please, Damon, will you check?"_

_ He shrugged, moving out of the embrace, "I'm sure there fine," He called Stefan, though, because I asked._

_ "Stefan." Damon said, after Stefan said hello on the speaker phone._

_ "Is everything okay there?" I asked, wanting to know whole heartedly._

_ "We had a little werewolf problem. We were attacked by Tyler lockwood and another one. They were after Elena."_

_ "Well are they dead?" Damon asked, "I killed all the one's who were here looking for the moonstone."_

_ "Tyler's not. They didn't tell him that Elena would die in the sacrifice, when I told him, he gave up."_

_ Damon sighed irritated, "I'm going to call Bonnie, see what she got from Luka."_

_ "'Kay, night then, call me if it's something important-"_

_ "Stefan." I asked._

_ "Lydia?"_

_ "Is Elena okay?" I asked. He'd never given me that answer, the one I really needed ti know._

_ "She's fine." He said, "Bye."_

_ "Bye." _

_ And we all hung up._


	8. Another Sacrificial Martyr

Hey, author here...and I want at least 2 reviews, with criticism, please, before I post again. I swear, if I get that I'll post a new chapter right after. Please!

_7 .Another Sacrificial Martyr_

_Damon called up Bonnie as soon as he was done talking to me, except this time, he didn't let me listen in, turning the speaker on the phone off and holding it up to his ear."I expected as much." Was all he said before he hung up, not looking at me as he got off the phone. That's how I knew something was wrong. The dead silence said more than words ever could._

_"Why wont you tell me what's wrong?" I asked, thinking back to Stefan and Damon's conversation earlier,"It has to do with Elena,doesn't it? Stefan said something about her dying in a sacrifice..." I didn't finish my thought. She was my cousin, therefore, I couldn't stand the idea of anything happening to her._

_"That isn't going to happen." He said bitterly, reserved, as if he was trying to hold it together, fighting himself ran his hair through his dark brown hair, looking like a model, yet without that carefree spirit that models usually have._

_"You can't know that." I said sadly, "You can only put forth your best effort, and possibly get yourself get killed in the process!"_

_He didn't look at me, and that told me all I needed to know to find the answer within myself, "Compel me." I said, more certain of that decision than I'd ever been of anything in my life,"Clearly, although I can't fathom why,you need to know more about this Klaus guy. And I might have the answers, you have to."_

_He turned sharply to look at me, his face softening, yet still hard, "No."_

_"But Damon-" He cut me off mid sentence, appearing next to me in a flash, his face extremely close to my own._

_"No. If you have information we need, if we have to use you to stop Klaus...right now, I don't want to, but I know that if I compelled you and you were valuable in that way, then I might be willing to use you, to get you killed."He whispered, yet his voice rang throughout the empty home._

_"Then do it. Compel me. I want to save my cousin, I don't care what happens to me in the process." I said, fearless, although his gaze seemingly peered into my very soul. I could barely breathe, my heart beating within my chest louder and harder than I could bare._

_"But I care." He said, his experienced lips meeting my inexperienced ones. They were warm, and gentle on my own. And I knew at that moment how much I cared for him. It wasn't yet love, but it was an intense feeling of care and responsibility._

_When he pulled away, I smiled," That was...interesting."_

_"Horrible, or excellent?" He asked,seemingly nervous._

_"Excellent." I said, nodding with certainty._

_"Good." He said, pulling me in for another kiss._


	9. You Can't Save Everyone

**_8. You Can't Save Everyone_**

_I had a feeling that no matter what I did it wasn't going to change Damon's mind. Which made me increasingly frustrated, "Please, Damon, please compell me." I was out of breath from kissing him, and it was a struggle just to say anything when our lips finally parted to when they met again. I wasn't used to this, out of practice, since I'd never had any practice with kissing whatsoever. _

_"Not going to happen." He said, before kissing me again._

_"Please." I said, breaking the kiss and pouting,"Or I swear, Damon, I'll go."_

_He nodded,"Go home then, it'll make things easier, you're safe there, probably."_

_"How am I safer there?" I asked, stepping back so that it was easier to look into his eyes and not feel so attracted, so connected to his lips. "You're here, and a vampire, so how am I safer there?"_

_"Klaus hasn't been invited in." Damon simply responded, his lips swollen, as my own were. His voice spoke to me, patient but stressed, and I could see that if I stayed, it was likely I was only in his way. A part of me wanted that, to get in his way, annoy him enough that he gave in and compelled me. The other part of me didn't want to be compelled, didn't want to be possible killed to save my cousin. However, that was the selfish part. And I would always ignore that part of me, for I hated that part, that girl who was too afraid to risk herself. _

_"Oh," I nodded, suddenly feeling like an idiot, for I should have known._

_"It's okay." He stated. His voice spoke to me, patient but stressed, and I could see that if I stayed, it was likely I was only in his way. A part of me wanted that, to get in his way, annoy him enough that he gave in and compelled me. The other part of me didn't want to be compelled, didn't want to be possible killed to save my cousin. However, that was the selfish part. And I would always ignore that part of me, for I hated that part, that girl who was too afraid to risk herself. _

_"Please, Damon, please, please, please." Most of me knew this last attempt to convince him to compell me was useless, but there was a small part of me that held on to hope that he would change his mind, "For Elena. You want to save her. This is a way to do so. We can stop him before he harms her."_

"No."_ He said sharply after giving it a minute of thought, "No. Elena would never forgive me if anything happened to you, and I would never forgive myself. There's another way. There has to be."_

_"And if there's not?"_

_He didn't answer for the longest time as he just turned around, shaking his head as if trying to erase the thought, refuse to think about it. I could hear him exhale shakily, as if the thought pained him. _But how could it,_ I thought, _why does my life matter? He barely even knows me.

_It pained me to see him like that, but I refused to give up despite that. I had to take care of my cousin. _

_Finally, he turned towards me, "That's not an option. We'll find something else to take down Klaus if we have to." Then he walked passed me and out of the room._

**AN:** Hey everyone! So it's been awhile, I know. I've been busy lately and havent had the time to write or I've had writers block or have been writing other fics. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I didn't accidently say something that has already been said, or made a mix up or something. I only reread the last chapter before writing this and I havent written this fic in months even though it's one of my favorites to write. Hope you enjoyed it! Review and then check out my new fic Holding on and Letting Go, which I will hopefully update daily, although I have no promises on that. But I will try to :D

LOTS OF LOVE 3


	10. Author's Note

This is just a huge little Author's note rant about what my life has become. I'm now in college and a while ago I just kinda didn't feel any sort of passion towards vampire diaries anymore. I don't know why or what happened, and I still watch it, but I just don't care about Stelena or Delena, I mean they're both great, okay?! But yeah, and I've just been writing a lot of original stuff, because I do want to be a published author one day (it would be a dream come true that I've been working on for more than five years) and with school and the television show Castle (if you've never watched it go do so now) and a bunch of personal crap (oh god there's loads of it, you don't even want to know). I feel like I'm letting so many people down, because I recently found out that people still read my fanfiction, which I didn't expect.

If you want me to update, could you just leave a review or message me, and I'll try and do so when I have some time. As for now, if you are missing my writing and you're interested in reading some of my regular fiction, then visit my fictionpress. It's right here:

u/793595/

:) Hope to talk to you/write fanfiction for you soon!


End file.
